Ultimate
by darthwolf
Summary: Regardless of the circumstances, regardless of their origin, these beings shall rise against the odds. The time of heroes has passed, a next level should be reached. It is time to go...Ultimate. Earth 47 part of the long Milma-Verse. Pass and read
1. Chapter1

_Hello everybody. First of all, before continuing reading you should be aware that English isn't my first language, so you should expect some grammatical errors on my part._

_Second of all I wish to thank both Sigma and MilliE for giving ME the chance of adding my idea to their roster of earths._

_Without further ado I welcome all of you to this...I welcome you to Ultimate._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing(if that would be the case I would have tried to include Ezra Miller at at least one episode of The Flash)._

**XXX**

**Central City/2:00 a.m.**

Without its lights on, a police cruiser of the City's Finest arrived to the abandoned part of the harbor deep into the night, the wheels screech the only sound being produced.

Directly in front of a warehouse with the number 14 painted to the side, the big doors of the building open themselves without any trouble just to as soon as the car crossed closed themselves again.

A man with blonde hair quickly exits the vehicle, and with his hand on his gun looks into the dark of the were house.

-I am here as you asked!- he shouted into the dark.- I got the stuff you asked for on the trunk. I keep my end, now you do yours!

-Did anyone noticed?-

Immediately spinning over his heels, the blonde haired man had the barrel of his gun aimed straight to the face of his...acquaintance.

-What the hell were you thinking Allen?!- growled the man while lowering his gun and glaring directly into the bloodstained eyes of the young man in front of him.- I could have killed you!

-Relax Detective Thawne- waved Allen now directing himself to the trunk of the car, which was opened by the detective for him to see into the goods he was receiving.- You didn't answer my question- he told without even looking.

-No one gave me any trouble, even got the Captain to sign for it without him even noticing- he told, while muttering the last part more for himself.- To what anybody is concerned, all this trash is being burned to ashes.

-And your partner?- Allen questioned while putting everything inside a couple of duffel bags he brought himself.- Detective West tends to turn every stone he finds suspicious. Why would this be any different?- he asked while closing the trunk and look at the detective straight to the eyes, a mischievous smile on his face.- Right now you look like you just ran a marathon.

Thawne considered carefully what to say next. For one part he was talking about a fellow cop to a scumbag that blackmailed him into giving him dangerous chemicals that could potentially produce a certain drug that has been hitting the city really hard the past 6 months.

For another…

-His son turned into a Meta- revealed the detective, a look of genuine hatred on his face.- Damn bastard was visiting Joe at the precinct the other day and the next thing we all knew he was literally shining blue like a flashlight.

-Metas, magicians, aliens and even some vigilantes. I still don't understand why the hell everyone is acting like this was Salem all over again over this guys- say Allen with a 'Tsk' of his tongue.- I mean, the big Boy Scout and his gang helped us back then against the Nazis.

-You and I both know that was different. 9/11 made sure of that- he told him, before giving a big sigh.- Anyway, Papa West immediately took the boy to STAR Labs to found out if they can get rid of his freakishness. Maybe he is the one they can find a cure to.

-You know? You are the tenth person this week alone that I have told that it is not a sickness- told Allen exasperated.

-Then what? God's punishment for the sinners?- asked Thawne.

-Evolution Detective- stated simply Allen going for his own ride before pausing at the stare that the detective was directing to him.- Oh right- chuckled Allen to himself before throwing a flash drive at the officer, who effortlessly catch it.

-No one can…-

-And no one will know that you got Officer Spivot pregnant a month before your own wedding- assured Allen with an easygoing tone.- I got rid of everything that could link you to her and her...rather untimely demise. The last remaining info is on that flash drive- he informed before getting into a van.- A pleasure doing business with you Eddie Thawne.

-Go to hell Barry Allen-

Without any more to say, Barry Allen abandoned the warehouse, living Eddie alone on the dark.

Now that all was done and say, Eddie permitted himself to breakdown into a sobbing mess.

-I am…_*SOB* _I am so sorry Patty- he told himself.- I...I love you so much Iris.

**XxXxX**

_That would be all folks. Short chapter but understand that this is just a prologue. I am calculating at most this fic would be 10 chapters with a longer length than this chapter._

_Most of all this chapter introduced some kind of background for this new universe, Earth 47 of the Milma-Verse. Everyone hates guts anything remotely extrange to humanity after 9/11 happened, oh and Sups arrived and fought during WWII._

_This universe is really really dark, like Ultimate Marvel dark. That's why the name for this new earth._

_Well, see you later._


	2. Chapter2

_Hello there. Last chapter I kind of forgot to mention my use of lines instead of quotes while writing. My fault :p_

_Anyway, on with the show guys_.

**XXX**

**Iron Hights Penitentiary:**

Already used to the process after so many years, Henry Allen and a designated guard walk the way to the visits section.

More than a decade ago, the good doctor was condemned to a life sentence at Iron Hights after being found guilty of his own wife murder. A crime that only three people know he didn't commit.

Henry, his son Barry and…

A man on a red suit.

-Hey Slugger- a genuine smile formed on Henry's face at seeing Barry at the other end of the glass and taking the speaker, something that his own son mirrored himself.

-You have been calling me that since I was eleven- joked Barry a little bit before putting a more serious expression on his face.- How have you been? I heard there was a fight involving a Meta a couple of days ago.

-Nothing serious- Henry was quick to retort.- Just this guy, Monteleone trying to pick a fight with the Neo-Nazis gang. It wasn't pretty...for them.

The prison staff was still trying to clean up the mess left behind even now.

-Anyway, how have YOU been?- asked Henry with an edge on his tone. Passing his eyes over his son's form, noticing the long sleeves that cover his arms.- That stuff is going to kill you Barry.

-It is...It is nothing. I got it under control- insisted the young man before a ward approached behind him to signal him it was already time.- You didn't kill mom. You know that, right?- asked Barry with a touch of sadness on his voice.

-You believing me...is all I need Barry- replied an emotional Henry before standing up.

Barry make sure to watch as his father was handcuffed from head to toe again and being lead out of the room. With him now out of sight, Barry just leave without saying anything to the guard with him. His look crestfallen.

**XXX**

-_AAGGHHHH!-_

-_MOOOOOM!-_

_-Barry, run!-_

_-BARRY!-_

_-DAAAAD!-_

-Aagghhh- aghast, Barry Allen wake up.

Looking for his phone, Barry could only sigh at being awoken at barely 12 a.m.

-Only got 2 hours of sleep- mumble the young man for himself before deciding to get up instead of trying to sleep again.

His apartment was something simple, not too big or too small on the downtown section of the city, conveniently close to the clubs of the area and soundproofed by Barry himself in case of...heated meetings.

With an annoyance not at all concealed he decide to turn-on the TV to see if something could help him wake-up properly. It didn't disappoint.

_-If you just tuned us in, please keep with us for a moment_\- the news lady told, a woman with a no-nonsense attitude and sharp eyes.-_ My name is Cat Grant of CatCo Worldwide Media and is my honor to announce that the oath has being made, and for the first time on our nation's history we have the first woman President. Miss Diana Prince-_ a recording of the new elected President was shown next to Cat Grant, showing her doing the oath at the front of the White House.

-Welp, God bless America- murmured Barry before receiving a message on his phone.

**-Finished the stash-**

The message came from an unknown number, a burner phone most probably, but Barry didn't care. He knew the person on the other end.

-_Where?_\- he replied while at the same time starting to look for some clothes for the occasion.

-**Azure**\- was the simple reply.

-This is going to be awesome- said an smirking Barry to his reflection.

**XXX**

-I love cocaine!-

Driving like a Devil at downtown, a man with his head out of a window of a limousine shouted out loud before shoving it back in.

-And I love _you_\- he said to his companion on the backside, a white powder on a side of his nose.

-What would I do without you Barry Allen?- asked the person before putting their head on Barry's lap, also having white powder on her nose.

As if a cat was it, Barry started to rub the head of the person on his lap with a degree of anxiety on it. -I really don't want to know Cait- he responded sincerely before grabbing a bear of the mini fridge that was with them.- How is it possible that your mother hasn't fired her driver for keeping up with us is a total mystery to me.

-For starters, Kato is the only one that knows how to prepare her morning coffee as she likes- replied casually Caitlin before seeing a haunted look on her friend's eyes.- You went to see him again, weren't you?- this time her tone had an ice edge on it.

-There was a fight with a Meta involved yesterday. Just wanted to make sure he was fine- Barry was quick to assure.

-Barry, I have known you since college. I know that look on your eyes. You had another nightmare didn't you?- she asked on genuine concern.- We can stop for tonight if you want. I can have Kato drive us back to your place.

-Cait, I am fine- he insisted. His own desperation should have been palpable if Caitlin sigh was anything to go by.- Besides, it was somewhat difficult to coerce Thawne into giving me the chemicals for…- again he directed his eyes to the fridge.

-I know that genius. I was the one that make them, remember? Sometimes I do wonder if being expelled from college a week before finals was the smartest move- she teased.

-Excuse me? Did I need to remind YOU you were the one that suggested running naked over the campus? On broad daylight no less- this time he let a chuckle slip, something that Caitlin did too.

-As if you didn't enjoy the sight. I know I did it- she told him with a sultry tone and a look of hunger in her eyes.- Maybe we could repeat later- she suggested with a wink.- What did you say?

-Later- said Barry putting his beer to the side to this time taking out a metallic box from the fridge.- Would you do me the honors?- he asked while pointing at the digital lock de box had.

-With pleasure- said Caitlin before putting the four-digit combination, and after a green light on a side the lock open itself up, revealing to the duo a pair of vials with a somewhat yellow substance inside both of them.

-Velocity 8- murmured Barry with awe.

No one really knows from where, but since 6 months ago this new drug have been hitting hard on Central City, some saying this could be the new Vertigo. It wasn't the fact that it could make the subject experience a psychedelic trip...for a short period of time it transformed the user a Metahuman, more specific a Speedster.

On a world with mystics, Metahumans, aliens and some more oddities, Speedsters were at the very top of the list of scarce. Only The Flash, which served alongside Superman in the All-Star Squadron during World War II was the only Speedster ever recorded. At least until a few months ago when people all over Central started running like human rockets.

Caitlin and Barry, ever the adventurers but also the prospect scientists, decided that it was a better idea to study in deep the composition of of the drug and discovered that overuse of the drug would lead to cellular degradation. A slow and painful death for anyone.

Better be safe than sorry. And with the resources that Carla Tannhauser put at Caitlin's hands at hiring her, they created an upgraded version of the drug. Of course, there were some less than legal chemicals that were necessary in order to complete their work.

It was such a good fortune that Barry, part of the Cybercrime unit of the CCPD, found the Detective Thawne trying his hardest to erase the traces of a murderer.

-It is Velocity 9 now- corrected Caitlin while tying a band around Barry's right arm and looking for a vein. Seeing his questioning gaze she responded without missing a beat.- I went through so much trouble improving the formula, I kind of get the right to rename it a little bit.

-I am not arguing with you- was his reply before doing the same for Caitlin's arm.

-Are you ready?- asked Caitlin playfully while keeping the needle close to her arm.

-Ready- smirked Barry.

Without any hesitation both injected themselves the V-9 on their arms and unwrapped the bands around them to allow it to flow freely through their bloodstream.

The effect was immediately for both of them, their right hands starting to vibrate as the drug took effect over their bodies. Just laying back on their seats and relaxing, both started to experience how the world was flowing slower around them, a sliver trace of lightning flowing through their scleras.

They were Speedsters now.

-Kato! Could you stop here?- called Caitlin to the driver.

Said driver didn't question the order and perked the limo at a side of the street.- Is there any problem Ms. Snow?- he asked through the speaker installed on the car.

-That will be everything for tonight- said Caitlin while Barry was opening the door.- You can go home.

-What about you Miss?- asked the driver.

-We will just...run- was all she said before following her friend outside.

**XXX**

Atop the roof of a building, a figure was hiding themselves with an almost natural grace. Blending perfectly into the dark despite wearing a green hood.

This figure saw the pair leaving their transport and run off into the night at supersonic speeds each of them, trails of lightning being left behind.

-Agent Queen reporting: I got eyes on a couple of Speedsters. Awaiting for instructions, over- he talked on a deep voice over his com link installed on his hood.

-**Here Director Luthor. Wait until the Velocity 8 leaves their system**\- instructed a feminine voice on the other end on an authoritarian tone.-** Then proceed with caution and bring one to study, an extraction team will be ready. Over and out.**

Just like that the line went dead and the Agent set himself into motion. Extending a compound bow and extracting an arrow from a quiver on his back he started to run to the ledge of the roof and with a jump was now on a free fall from a side of the building.

Without any hesitation he fired the arrow to the building. Now settled he used the arrow as a grappling hook and descended at a slower rate until unhooking himself to finally land on a motorcycle conveniently placed there for him.

Starting the motorcycle he quickly leave the place.

He was out hunting tonight.

**XXX**

With a shit-eating-grin on his face, Barry watched Caitlin's cab taking her home right in front of his apartment building. His hair was messy and his shoes were now only a reminder after being caught on fire by so much friction they went through.

In all honesty, it has been a good night, or day now that Barry was seeing the first rays of sun on the distance.

-Whatever- he shrugged for himself and started walking inside.- Tomorrow is going to be boring- he mumbled to himself.

Not the wisest words for him to say.

_FIUUUUUU_

_**SPLASH**_

-AARRGGGHHHHH!-

Barry on his knees, seeing an arrow piercing right through his left shoulder.

In a panic state he tried to stop the bleeding as best as he could, but there was just so much of it.

-Barry Allen!-

Without even thinking he looked around back at the street.

There, waiting for him was a man on a green outfit with a green hood. He didn't have sleeves and holstered on his right leg was a wicked looking knife that wouldn't be out of place on a butcher. He had some type of oil painting around his eyes and covering his mouth was the lower part of a gas mask.

The thing that send the fear of God to Barry's very being were the two arrows aiming to him.

-YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!-

**XxXxX**

_Well, that was a great cliffhanger if I do say so myself._

_Lots of known faces and names were shown on here. FYI, the year this fic takes place is 2017(that's right, she won over Trump instead of Hillary)._

_Well, see you later._


	3. Chapter3

_Well, on sight that people are starting to read this already I had decided to continue. Who knows? I may get the chance to not only finish the prologue for this earth, but also write the other 3 books I already have on mind._

**XXX**

**???**

All that Barry could process right now was a lot of pain over his body, his left shoulder specifically with an odd sense of numbness into the mix. And also he was gagged and with a bag over his head, but not that he could feel it.

The bag was removed from his head and without any capable resistance on his part he was manhandled and strapped into a lab table.

It was cold.

It was so bright.

-_I am scared_\- a part of his brain that hasn't submitted yet to the narcotics they injected him with thought.

He missed Caitlin.

He was also hungry.

**XXX**

At the other end of a one-way glass that was installed, Cadmus Director Lillian Luthor observed with a calculating gaze to the junkie on Velocity 8 that her top agent captured.

There was a reason how her agents were so efficient at capturing this type of people, they were the one that created the serum in the first place. Humanity was fragile, and with more and more godlike beings showing-up every day champions to deal with these threats were necessary.

It was easy to found test subjects without any costs, they just simply released their different serums to create super soldiers to the world and paint them as drugs all around the world.

This process has already produced results across the multiple projects Cadmus conducted. But it wasn't enough. It never was.

Public opinion is important, and in a world were metahumans were practically lynched on the streets just because they are different, what better way to get the population on your side that by recreating an American icon?

For years Cadmus have been trying to recreate the mythical All-Star Squadron. All attempts we're always a failure. Until the first compound of Velocity was created. That changed all.

Of course the drug had to go through experimentation. From cellular degradation to turn oneself into a mass of flesh and blood.

When Velocity 8 was conceived it immediately went to the streets of Central City, The Flash himself hometown. At the moment not test subject in the last six months had been capable of maintaining their status of Speedsters for over 3 hours.

-And you are saying he had his powers over 5 hours agent Queen?- she questioned the archer, who had just finished describing what he observed of their test subject.

Every time she saw the agent in question she had to fight the smirk forming on her face. It had been more than 6 years already since she had got her hands on Oliver Queen, intercepting him on Russia before Amanda Waller got the chance to retrieve her favorite attack dog.

-Him and his accomplice ma'am- he told her truthfully, a scowl visible on his face.

They always tell him mission after mission that it's going to be the last one, that he is going to be sent home finally, all the time a lie.

He is sick of it.

The director didn't say anything, she just gave a 'hmm' of contemplation and turned to the tech guys.- What do we have on him?- she asked her agents.

-Barry Allen Director Luthor- said one of them.- 28 years old, works at the Central City Police Department as part of their Cyber Crime Unit.

-According to our agents that registered his home, he is in possession of several illegal drugs- informed another.- A junky from the looks of it. A really smart one at that.

-This is interesting- muttered a third one before talking out loud.- His father is serving a life sentence at Iron Heights after being found guilty of murder. His wife to be precise. He was barely 11 when it happened, also saw it all. He's been on the system since then, coming and going through different foster homes. He really was a wild rascal.

-Any connection to Jay Garrick?- she asked immediately, using casually the real name of The Flash.- If he is a blood relative that would explain how he was able to maintain his speed more time than the other test subjects. The Garrick bloodline could be the key.

-Nothing of the sort ma'am- an agent denied.- The most close it could be is that both parents studied at the same college Jay Garrick taught before dying, but they weren't even his students.

-This is all useless- she growled to herself.- Sent in Professor Wells now. I want him to run all the tests necessary on Mr. Allen. I want to know what makes him tick. Now.

-Yes ma'am- all agents repeated on chorus. Afraid themselves now.

Lillian Luthor was on a warpath right now.

**XXX**

-_AAAGGHHHHH!- _

Barry's mind recovered most of his functions at the tremendous amount of pain exerted onto his shoulder wound. Someone was poking it. And also the gag and bag were removed.

-Glad to see you among the land of the living Mr. Allen- a joyous voice called and Barry took a moment to finally recover his bearings better.

-Harrison Wells?- he asked dumbfounded. Maybe he was hallucinating?

There, dressed as a surgeon ready to operate the welcoming face of Harrison Wells awaited for him.

-The one and only in the flesh- the "good" doctor told.

-But you are dead- Barry told him.- You died 5 years ago during a shooting at one of your conferences. I was even there!

-Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated Mr. Allen. I am standing right in front of you right now, and I can assure you it is not an effect of the drugs our very own Arrow has injected you with- he revealed, while also at the same time taking out a sharpie and started drawing on Barry's head and abdomen.- Please, be very vocal for the next part. I am not very versed on harvesting the organs of our test subjects, any input on your part would be very well appreciated- he told sincerely while holding now an scalpel.

Barry, scared and desperate, started to struggle against his ties to not effect, all the while under the scrutinizing gaze of Wells, whom to impart a theatrical effect approached slowly, a demented smile into his face.

-_Wells_-

The mad scientist immediately froze at the voice of the Director throughout the speakers. Real panic entering his features.- What would be Director Luthor?- he asked as if of an old friend it was, as if he wasn't going to harvest Barry's organs not even a minute ago. It was all forced of course.

-_Just take blood samples. That is the only reason I called you for. Than leave the test subject alone_\- she ordered icily. Already used to his psychopathic antics by now.

-Spoilsport- he mumbled before leaving his scalpel behind and injecting Barry without any care with a needle to immediately after start taking samples.- With a dissection we could really understand what factors contributed to the Velocity 8 longer lasting effects under the test subject. Maybe the drugs he was into before the V-8 had something to do with it. More so, why we didn't bring in his accomplice for further study? She also had powers for over 5 hours.

Barry didn't know if it was because of the drugs, the pain or he was simply frustrated, but he couldn't stop what came next.- LEAVE CAIT OUT OF THIS!- he must have looked like a rabid animal because next thing he knew the guy on the hood was already inside the room, his knife so dangerously close to his own throat that a drip of blood was spilled.

-Give me one reason, I dare you- hissed the Arrow, looking like a cobra, ready to strike on any moment. The fact that he was wearing a hood really helped with this image.

Wells on the other hand looked like a scared cat, shielding himself on a corner of the room.

_-If that would be all_…- the same voice from before interrupted any impeding argument between both men, giving orders left and right without missing a beat.- _Arrow, please escort Mr. Allen to his cell, I don't want any incident on the way. Wells, go back to your lab and start studying those samples. That's an order._

As soon as one of the doors opened Wells sprinted right through it, going to whatever place what assigned for the mad scientist.

Two more agents got into the room, and inclining Barry to a forty five degree angle they took him out of there. The Arrow following behind the three of them, acting as a guard.

This is where hell starts.

**XXX**

-I want all accommodations for Mr. Allen already in place when he arrives to his cell- Director Luthor ordered her men without any kind of compassion on her tone.

-The Electroshock Field is already on place, the treadmill is already being installed and the batches of Velocity-8 are on their way- informed the one at the center.

-The burned bodie is already on place, our men are just awaiting the signal to start the fire at his home- another one informed.

-Records about…-

_PANG!_

Everyone stopped what they were doing for a moment…

_**PANG!**_

_**CLANG!**_

-Is subject S2 Director- an agent informed quickly.

-She is at it again- she murmured under her breath before passing orders.- Order Agent Arataz to go to Sublevel 52, strengthen the wards on place and put more. And give the order to the team at Central to proceed.

-Roger- repeated all of them, going to their orders without any hesitation. They believed on what they were working for, and even though most of their actions can be considered inhuman, there is not a line for someone that wishes to preserve humanity as a whole.

Everything was permitted.

**XXX**

_I know it kind of lacks, but each chapter is an stepping stone to something great._

_Next chapter, hell arises._


End file.
